Under
by LadyDevilBlessed
Summary: Citrus-y. One-shot. A dare leads Aoko to wearing a bikini. But where is Kaito? And what happens when you get sunburned everywhere? Adult-themed, sensitive people turn back now.


**Under**

A Magic Kaito Fanfic

By: LadyDevilBlessed

Rated M for a naughty Aoko.

This is a work of FICTION. Please do not follow use Aoko as a roadmap for your own life.

7.6.2012 - 7.10.2012

Aoko was alone. And she was furious.

Her father, metropolitan Inspector Nakamori Ginzo, was away for work. There were notices that Kaitou Kid would steal something at the far side of the island, so naturally the Inspector packed a bag and left. The message on Aoko's phone had airport sounds in the background.

Her best friend, Kuraba Kaito, a seventeen year old magician, was not answering his phone. Even when she went to his house, there was no answer. The text to his mother, Kuraba Chikage, came back saying that she was having a marvelous time alone in Los Angeles.

It was summer vacation and Aoko was left home alone. The heat did nothing to lessen her anger. She was almost at the point that anything could set her off.

Pacing her living room in bare feet, she strangled a groan through her gritted teeth. She was a teenager. She wanted to have fun. Spend time at the beach, get some sun, wear her new swimsuit. The bag holding said scandalous items sat, wilting on the couch. Momoi Keiko, Aoko's best female friend, dared her to buy a two piece suit ant to take Kaito to the beach wearing it. In a fit of stupidity, Aoko took the dare. Later, she had lamented over her decision and cursed her hormones for wanting to be impulsive and scandalous.

Even so, she wasn't about to back down from the dare. That was the reason for the intense search for Kaito. A little war between voices in her head started.

"You just want to wear the bikini. You don't need a dare." This voice was Aoko's image wearing the bikini.

"He'll just respond the same way he did at the theme park on your 'date'." This one wore a long skirt, sensible shoes, and buttoned the top of her cardigan.

"You could get him jealous by flirting with other guys." Bikini Aoko was running her hands over her bare stomach.

"He wouldn't even notice. Probably just insult me instead." Cardigan Aoko tried to flatten her hair.

"You could always go to the beach by yourself. Send a sexy picture of you in a bikini to Kaito." Bikini Aoko posed a few ways. Though the first few were innocent enough, they became more and more sexual; the change in expression, the teasing tugging at the flimsy fabric, the outright touching of certain body parts.

"Enough!" Aoko shook her head, violently trying to shake the image of her taking a sexy photo for Kaito from her mind.

That was several hours ago, when she had gotten back from her day out shopping for the perfect swimsuit. Now that the sun set and she had cooked, eaten and cleaned up, Aoko was back with her thoughts. She and Kaito had been friends for the past ten years, she shouldn't be thinking of some things involving him. And yet it came so naturally and easily in her mind. As if she couldn't ever imagine doing it with anyone but him.

"I'll try calling him again." She flipped open her phone, the screen illuminating her face. Speed dial two and soon the phone was ringing. And ringing. And ringing. "Argh!"

She snapped her phone shut and threw it into the couch.

"Bakaito!"

Arms crossed and foot tapping, Aoko grabbed her phone again, punching in a message.

"Because you aren't picking up your phone, I'm going to the beach by myself tomorrow. Don't bother asking if you can come with me." Aoko sent it off with a growl, throwing it back on the couch before slamming her way to the bathroom.

Wearing a revealing swimsuit required some other necessary preparations. Aoko was embarrassed when she walked into the waxing center, but the women there brushed the shyness aside. There was nothing to worry about. What they didn't mention was the lasting pain she would feel for the rest of the day. Since it was her first time, the attendant explained everything to Aoko, but most of it was a blur. Aoko did remember that they gave her free extra treatments beyond what she had paid for, simply because it was her first time. The bikini waxing was the worst. They said it was only natural, but Aoko thought otherwise.

Showering and rubbing lotion into the waxed skin was supposed to reduce the chance of ingrown hairs. Something that always plagued Aoko's legs after shaving. The store gave her special lotion for "sensitive skin," warning her "not to get carried away and let it go inside." Aoko flushed bright red and agreed fully with their warning before running all the way home with her shopping bags flying behind her.

Scrubbing carefully, Aoko washed away the sweat and dirt that had collected on her skin during the day. Rinsing off with cool water, she shut off the shower head and wrapped her chocolate locks into a towel before patting her body with a soft towel, trying not to drip all over the place. A droplet of water made a trail between Aoko's breasts and she brought the towel up to wipe it away. As she looked down she gave a small sigh. When she had been younger, she always dreamt of becoming a beautiful woman with lush breasts, a thin waist, ample hips and long luxurious legs. But then, she hit puberty. Instead of beauty, she got cramps, hair growth in all the wrong places, acne and nothing grew to her desired proportions.

Now that she was starting to fill out, Aoko realized that she was becoming embarrassed by her own childish hopes. She had always hid her body in loose clothing or her baggy uniform. Not only that, but she had retreated into a shy personality, becoming embarrassed at any display of her skin. That was why she got so angry when Kaito flipped her skirt.

Being at home by herself gave Aoko time to assess the changes to her body. Even though she just saw herself in the dressing room as she tried on different swimsuits, she was too embarrassed to look at herself critically when there were other people so close by. Putting the towel down, Aoko put her hands firmly on her waist.

"It's important to know your own body. Or else you won't know when something changes." Kuraba Chikage told her that years ago, back when she first asked about babies to her recently widowed father. He freaked out and asked the one female close enough for help. Chikage got a good laugh at Ginzo before holing up in her room with Aoko.

Steeling herself, Aoko looked at herself. Overall? Everything necessary was there. She started in the middle.

"Waist? Ok. Not much hip, but at least there is a difference. Stomach? Mostly flat. All those exercises must be working." Giving her stomach a satisfied pat, she moved to her legs, grabbing up lotion as well. "Hm, maybe I need to look at thigh exercises. Maa, it's not bad though."

Her arms were definitely in good shape from their daily mop swinging workout.

"So far, no complaints." Aoko was feeling pretty good about her image. She was healthy and satisfied.

She poked at her breasts. They depressed slightly. Cupping them in her hands, she saw that as small as her hands were, her breasts were still smaller. She let them go. There was a reason the boys fawned over the beautiful Koizumi Akako. Her figure was nice even before she enrolled in their school.

"Well, there's nothing I can do about these." Aoko washed the excess lotion from her hands. Then looked down. There was one place she hadn't checked yet. Looking at the bathroom door, she swallowed carefully. The briskly locked it. She took a deep breath.

"I will not be embarrassed." She mentally closed a door on her shy and embarrassed self before her hand moved.

Her fingers slipped below the mirror line as they disappeared between her legs. The folds of skin there were still warm and damp from the shower. The softness of her raw sking tingled as her nails drew across it, before she worked a single finger between the folds to delve deeper.

Breath quickening as she pushed her finger further, Aoko leaned her free hand against the counter for balance as her legs spread instinctively. There were no words that Aoko could use to describe the feeling. She had come across steamy romance books before, telling of the surge of ecstasy women could generate by touching themselves. But this was pretty boring in comparison to the reaction she got from the black ink on the paper. Chancing a glance down, she saw her finger nearly entirely inside her, and as if not fully aware of it, Aoko's hand shifted. The warm damp folds wer tight around her finger. Slowly, Aoko pulled her finger away, turning on the faucet and, while thoroughly washing her hands, she mused aloud, "That's why I couldn't use a tampon before."

The next morning, Aoko woke to her alarm clock. She turned it off and rolled off her bed. Soemtime in the night she managed to kick her light summer blanket onto the floor. Next to it lay bother of her pillows. Apparently, she stayed hot all night.

Pulling the curtains back, she let the morning sun into her room. The air was still touched by the night chilla s she opened the door to the balcony. Grabbing her phone, she stepped onto the porch ans tretched. As she started warming up her muscles, she opened her phone.

No new messages.

No missed calls.

She snapped it shut. She was going to have fun today if it killed her.

Breakfast was hasty. Then she made and packed lunch. She put sunscreen on, then changed again before packing her beach bag. It would take some time to get to the beach that she liked to go with Kaito or Keiko, but it was less crowded, even with the weather as hot as it was. The train, as always, was on time. Then it was a short walk to the ocean.

The sun was at full blazing temperatures when the lapping waves come into view. With it came the cool breeze as it cooled over the water.

Since it was still early, there were plenty of spaces open. There was an art to finding a good spot to claim. It couldn't be too close or far from any other aspect: ocean, food, bathroom or changing rooms.

Aoko went and changed first. There was only a short line and Aoko swiftly removed her clothes that was already tarting to stick to her, and replaced it with the swimsuit. She didn't recognize anyone in line and managed to get a safe distance away. Because she had her own food, Aoko found a deserted patch of sand in a good proximity to the ocean and toilets.

Her beach towel went down and she was tucking her hair behind her ears when she saw a person stop at her side.

"My, my. Isn't it Aoko-chan?"

Koizumi Akako was standing in a daring red piece, a sheer wrap tied low on her hips, sexually taunting all the males in the proximity.

"Akako-chan!" Aoko looked up at the slightly taller girl. "I didn't think I would see anyone today."

Aoko could almost see the black wave of dread crashing towards her, threatening to pull her into the riptide.

"Oh, don't worry. You'll see lots of people you recognize today. Though, I think only a few will recognize _you_. It's daring. For you." Akako smirked. "Is Kaito-kun here to appreciate this? Or are you fishing for someone new and giving him to me?"

Aoko giggled. Akako glared.

'If only she knew about trying to connect Kaito and fish.' Aoko covered her grin and tried to cover it with a cough.

"Akako-sama!"

A herd of teenage boys flocked to Akako.

"I'll see you around, Aoko-chan. If the wall of boys around me ever thins, that is." And with a smirk and sarcastic wave, the lithe girl sashayed to an area where the boys could surround her to worship her loveliness.

"I'm sure there's a way one can get a disease from being surrounded by that."

Aoko hadn't even heard the approach of the second person. She turned and flushed instantly. Hakuba Saguru was standing there in swim trunks and sandals. His bag was on the sand beside Aoko's.

"Is this spot taken?" Saguru spread his towel before Aoko could open her mouth. "By the way, you look wonderful in your swimsuit. Shall I take a picture to send to Kuraba Kaito-kun?"

"There's no need to do that." Aoko huffed and sat down on her towel, cramming her wide brimmed hat onto her head.

"And why not?" Saguru leaned close, his mouth a breath away from her ear, his finger trailing the ties of her top. "Is Kaito-kun going to come see for himself? This beautiful vision of Aoko-san in this power blue bi-ki-ni?"

"Stop it!" Aoko shoved him away, fuming at his easy smile. "Kaito has nothing to do with it!"

"If Kaito-kun has nothing to do with this," he trailed his finter along the tie at her hip this time, "why are you yelling?"

The boy was completely annoying. Handsome? Sure, but annoying as all levels of Hell.

"Aoko-chan~!"

Akako help up a phone. Fear crept into Aoko's throat, she started to stand up, but it was like the heat had created molasses in the air.

"Kaito-kun will love a picture of you in a bikini!" Akako hit 'send.'

Aoko wailed incoherently.

So much for having fun.

Kaito was furious.

The jewel was a fake. A complete and utter fabrication. There had never been a cut stone sapphire in existence. The only good that came from that near-week long trip was a man was going to be investigated for jewelry fraud. Something that would keep Inspector Nakamori busy for a while. Fraud cases were his jurisdiction, after all.

Now he was on his way back on a train and he finally checked his phone.

27 missed calls from Aoko.

1 new message from Aoko.

15 new messages from Akako.

He opened Aoko's message first. Her message cut into his chest. She never went to the beach by herself. She hated being alone wearing shorts and baring her shoulders. She always needed Kaito to cheer her up.

_I'm going to the beach by myself tomorrow._

That was today. Kaito growled angrily at himself, causing other, nearby, riders to edge away from him. "By myself." So Keiko wasn't going either.

"Why would she do this? It's unlike her." He sighed, closing his eyes tight and pinching the bridge of his nose in hopes of warding off the building headache.

The phone vibrated.

16 new messages from Akako.

'What could that witch want?' Kaito didn't know his emotions could run any higher. He found out in that moment.

The first picture was of a girl. Brown fluffy locks that he knew so well, but on a girl he barely recognized. Pale, even colored skin seemed to stretch for miles up her legs, torso and arms. The light blue swimsuit left very little to imagine. But the picture didn't show her face. Dread slipped down his throat and cramped his stomach.

The next picture showed Aoko's surprised face. Next to Hakuba Saguru's unfortunate mug. Kaito refrained from breaking his phone. Barely.

With Hakuba next to Aoko, he couldn't even appreciate the image. Instead, he just saw red. Each picture made it increasingly worse. He flipped the phone closed. There was still several hours before he would get back home. Long after Aoko would leave the beach for her own home.

He couldn't call her. Couldn't message her. He had no plan for dealing with her anger. And angry she would be. Why else would she go to the beach? And wear _that_. And sit next to _Hakuba_?

The phone vibrated several times. Each from Akako. He ignored them.

The train was moving too slow for his taste. He paced through the car, unnecessarily. A message blinked on his phone. Since his ringer was off, he didn't see Keiko calling him.

"Hi! Kaito-kun! Aoko-chan told me she went to the beach today. How did you like my present?" There was a giggle. Then a pause, Kaito could almost see the frown creasing the girl's forehead. "But she worded it oddly. She said, 'going to the beach.' No mention of you. Well, I hope you enjoy!"

Click.

'Huh?' Kaito closed the phone. 'For me?'

He thought back to the last day of class where Keiko and Aoko were talking in harsh whispers to each other before Aoko burst out, saying, "Fine! I'll do it!"

'Was this what they were talking about?' Kaito sat in his chair, cradling his face in his hands. He really should not have tried to steal the jewels. Staying home would have been much better.

Much better by far. And now, he was going to pay for his own stupidity.

The rest of the train ride was spent with his mind in a whirl.

Aoko was sunburned, sandy, dehydrated and upset. Akako spent the day harassing her, forcing her to be around the majority of the school's male population. The vain girl asked questions to the boys, making them jump to say how plain, drab, ordinary and even ugly Aoko was. Any attempts to leave or change clothes were thwarted, resulting in Aoko to bully her way from the beach and changing at the train station, hours later than she planned.

Her sunblock lotion was stolen and used for Akako's benefit, and no one, including Saguru, offered theirs. Just thinking of the blonde boy made Aoko pissed. When not fighting off Akako's attacks, she was pushing Saguru's hands from her body. What made it a thousand times worse was that Aoko was fairly sure that pictures were sent to Kaito or posted on the internet.

Limping because she simply felt like it was the most appropriate way to wlak, Aoko left the train and went to the local pharmacy.

"Irasshai! Aoko-chan!" The lady exclaimed when she saw Aoko limp into her store. "What happened? Are you hurt? What happened?"

"I'm fine, Matsuda-san. Hard day at the beach. Do you have any aloe lotion?" Aoko put her bag by the counter and leaned against it. Her hair was a mess. When she tried to run her fingers through it, they got stuck after a few centimeters. The pharmacist brought a few lotions to the counter for Aoko to examine. Aoko paid for her purchase and left with a grateful wave.

"Ah, Matsuda-san?" The lady faced Aoko. "Is my hair really that bad?"

"I'm afraid so, my dear."

Aoko pulled out her hat and slunk back home. Sand dribbled out of her bag, so she left it in the genkan. Phone and lotion were brought as she stumbled into the kitchen. A glass of water was all she could manage to drink before she closed the curtains of the house, not wanting to see the sun anymore.

The shower was the coldest setting she could take as she carefully combed through her hair with her fingers, then gradually through finer toothed combs.

"Ah! I'm all red!" Aoko wailed at her reflection. Her skin sizzled as she liberally worked the lotion into her still dripping skin. She had place a fan on the counter and turned it on in hopes to dry some of the lotion before attempting to put clothes on.

She winced at all of her clothes, so reduced herself to don an old dress shirt of her father's. The cuffs on the short sleeves were fraying and Aoko was always telling him to throw it away, but now she was grateful that he still had it.

Buttoned from the bottom of the shirt to mid-breast, Aoko realized that it rubbed her skin too much if she buttoned it higher.

Her phone rang. She knew that ring tone.

"Hello?"

"Aoko."

"Hi, Tousan. How's work going? Did you catch Kid?" She perched herself on the edge of the couch and rubbed more lotion into her legs.

"No, but there's a huge fraud case against the victim, Shimizu Yasuo. They've asked me to continue working on it." Ginzo sounded tired. "I don't know how long this is going to take."

"Don't worry, Tousan. I"ve got it covered. Be sure to eat well and rest when you can, ok? Let me know when you're on your way home."

"Will do. Take care of yourself, Aoko. I'm sorry this happened over your summer break."

"I know you are, Dad. I love you."

"You too, sweetie."

Aoko sighed. It was great having a dad that did important work. But sometimes it got plain lonely.

Her phone rang again. A different number, but equally known as the first.

"I don't wanna talk to you."

"But you answered the phone." Kaito spoke quickly before she could hang up. "I'm at your door if you want to yell at me in person."

Aoko looked down at her shirt-clad body.

"It's your lucky day, Kaito. I'm not going to yell at you. In person or over the phone. I'm not in the mood." She moved the phone away from her ear.

"You're okay, right?"

The worry in his voice shocked her, giving him the opportunity to keep talking.

"I saw your message and calls. I saw the photos that witch sent, I heard Momoi's message. Aoko, I have no excuse and you can hate me all you want, but please, tell me you're okay." The line went dead and Kaito's arm dropped.

"How can I be okay, Kaito?" The door opened and a hand reached out to grab the front of his shirt. "I went to the beach alone."

The door closed with a click, but Aoko locked, bolted and chained it as Kaito took in her appearance. Her hair was wet, but tied high on her head, the ends twisted up so nothing touched her skin. The white shirt was open dangerously low and Kaito saw more leg than ever before.

"You wearing anything under that?" The question was out before he could stop it.

"No, so don't flip the hem unless you want to see everything." Aoko couldn't feel if she was red from blushing any more. The sunburns made it feel as if she was constantly on fire.

Kaito didn't have to worry about a bloody nose; all the blood went somewhere else.

"Does it hurt?" Kaito ghosted a hand above her skin. He could fee her body heat.

"It hurts to breathe at this point. Come on in." Aoko opened the doors to the slipper cabinet and pulled out Kaito's pair.

"Have you eaten? I was going to make something." Aoko stepped into the kitchen, sighing at the cool tiles on her feet.

"No, not yet." Kaito gulped as he watched the hemp of the shirt ride up as Aoko leaned into the refrigerator.

"Enjoying the view?"

Caught.

"Heh, well you do have a fabulous ass, Aoko." Kaito laughed it off, thinking, 'You really do, Why do you think I flip your skirts?'

"At this point it's really the only non-hurting part of my body, so respect it and keep your lecherous eyes off it." Aoko put a bottle on the counter along with a pitcher of tea. "Cups, Kaito, since you'll just stare again. I'll make zaru-soba. That okay?"

"You know I'll eat anything you make… Other than fish, of course." Kaito went to the cupboard and pulled down glasses. Getting ice and pouring the drinks, Kaito almost felt like a couple making dinner together. Except functional couples didn't have earth-shattering secrets.

"So you're sunburned everywhere?"

"Everywhere." Aoko crossed her arms, winced, then uncrossed them. "Someone thought it was funny to steal my sunblock."

"Who?" Kaito put the tea back into the fridge.

"Oh, it doesn't matter. There were too many people included in today's activities to remember who did what." Aoko brushed it off and took a long drink from her glass.

"Aoko, what did they say?" Kaito put his glass down and walked over to her.

"It doesn't matter. I don't remember what they said. And besides, I don't need to you to be my hero anymore, Kaito." Aoko looked away, watching the flames beneath the pot of water. "I'm not a little girl you need to protect all the time."

"No, you're just my girl who I choose to protect from bastards who hurt your feelings. Now tell me what you remember." Kaito blocked her escape by placing his arms on the counters beside her hips, careful not to bump her.

"May I see your phone?"

"…Why?" Kaito asked carefully.

"To see how many pictures Aoko-chan sent." Aoko put her hand up.

"Total she sent 26 photos and an additional 3 messages, but I haven't opened those." Kaito relinquished his phone to Aoko. "What are you doing?"

"Reminding myself of the hell she put me through. And deleting the pictures I don't want you to have." Her blue eyes twinkled mischievously. "I'm leaving a couple. You can keep the first one, this one, oh, this one's okay."

"Um, Aoko."

"Hm?"

"You're angry at someone?" Kaito reminded her as she flipped the phone closed.

"Akako-chan's fan club. It was their usual struggle to get her attention. She made them focus on insulting me."

Kaito scowled.

"I've hear it before, Kaito. I haven't let it bother me yet. Don't go getting noble on me and doing something stupid I don't want you to do." The water hissed in the pot, forcing Kaito to free Aoko. "Are you going to try and make up a story for why you didn't answer my calls? I'll let you know that because you didn't call me back, I went to the beach by myself and this happened."

The world spun beneath Kaito's feet. Was he going to tell her? Crush her with the truth? Was he going to say that he was the reason she worried about the Inspector? That he was the reason she was alone?

He opened his mouth. The words stuck in his throat. Swallowing, he tried again. He watched as weariness seeped into Aoko's features as she tended to the food.

"I… I…" Kaito was shaking, he couldn't do one, he couldn't do the other. He was doomed to disappoint the one person he wanted to love him. Damned if he did, damned if he didn't. Shutting his midnight blue eyes, he tried to find his center, his Poker Face. To face it straight on. He steeled himself and opened his mouth, vision still shut in the dark.

Then Aoko's hands were on his face. Her slim fingers brushed along his jaw line and cheeks to cup his face in her hands. He opened his eyes to meet her ocean blue eyes with his own.

"You don't have to say anything. I won't pry anymore. But, I'll come clean with you. I asked your mother." Aoko moved away, taking her hands away from his face. She came back with her phone. A message was pulled up.

"I'm sorry about Kaito, Aoko-chan. He's looking into something relating to Toichi-san's death. He might choose to tell you the extent of that, one day, but for now I hope that I can ask that you understand his want for keeping this from you. I'm not sure of all the details myself, but I know that he's safe. I know you'll do your best to understand. –Chikage."

Aoko pressed the 'reply' button. She typed a single phrase, "I understand."

The impossible knot, locks and traps Kaito felt in his chest opened and fell away, leaving him feeling lighter.

"I won't ask what you're doing. But you can't make me worry for days on end. Now set the table." Aoko put her phone down and concentrated on cooking.

Kaito went to do as she ordered.

The cold noodles were good to cut down on the heat of the day. Kaito hadn't eaten anything since before the heist and hadn't realized how hungry he was.

"Eating like a pig as always. It's amazing that you're so skinny." Aoko teased as she served him more doodles from the bowl. She didn't seem to see why Kaito suddenly coughed. Apparently, leaning over the table gave Kaito the perfect opportunity to look down her shirt to see even more of her breasts than he already could. "Something wrong?"

He shook his head. He wasn't sure if it was just to say 'no' or if he was trying to shake the thought from his mind.

"I was… nothing…" Kaito said lamely.

Aoko shrugged, making the fabric pull again, forcing Kaito to look at his plate. He finished eating quickly, grabbing his dishes.

"I'll wash everything. You rest. I know what happens when you get sunburned." Kaito took off to the kitchen. Aoko followed with the rest of the dishes.

"It's not my fault that sunburns itch and I shed like a snake." Aoko put the dishes beside the sink as Kaito pulled on the yellow gloves under the counter, ignoring the purple ones at the sink.

"No, no, it's not your fault that you get twitchy and irritable and sleep all the time." Kaito flicked water at her face.

"The sleeping is natural. It's like any other injury. It drains the energy." Aoko scrunched up her nose as droplets rand down her face. "I'm going to re-lotion."

"You do that, Miss Snake."

When Kaito finished with the dishes and went to find Aoko, he wasn't surprised to find her tossing and turning as she napped on the couch. She was apparently unaware of just how much could be revealed when she twisted.

"Aoko!" The girl jerked awake. "You aren't wearing anything under that shirt!"

"I thought I said that. What are you freaking out about?"

Kaito was frantically looking everywhere but at her. Aoko looked down. Her shirt had twisted just right to show her entire hip, confirming that she was not wearing any underwear.

"Who would think that _you_ would be the more embarrassed one." Aoko stood and fixed the shirt. "It's not like I have anything to wear without press on everything burned."

"What about what you were wearing when you _got_ burned?"

"Will that make you feel better?" Aoko scowled at the idea of putting the abdominal swimsuit back on.

"Actually, I think it would." Kaito waved Aoko to get changed.

"Fine." Aoko went to change. If she was honest with herself, Aoko was more ashamed to wear the swimsuit than a shirt with nothing under it.

Sighing, she pulled on the bikini, lamenting that it had dried already from the hand washing she gave it after her shower. With the swimsuit on, the shirt seemed to be even more irritating than before. She held it in her hand as she exited her room.

Kaito was sitting at the living room table with a photo album. It was from when they were in middle school.

"What are you looking at?" Aoko asked. Her best friend looked up from the booklet, his eyes dilating slightly as he watched Aoko dropped the unused shirt on the couch before throwing herself beside Kaito on the floor. Of course she was oblivious to what she did to Kaito, namely reroute his bloodflow again. "Oh, middle school. Oh, remember the field trip we went on? The boat."

Kaito couldn't say anything. All thought processes shut down. Aoko kept chatting.

"Kou-kun fell into the ocean. Sensei yelled at us so much! The following year they cancelled the boat trip and went to the tide pools instead." Aoko flipped the page, looking at a picture of her and Kaito eating ice cream. "You were really upset that day. You had just gotten back from your trip with your mom and I dragged you out on the hottest day of the summer."

"You're beautiful. You know that, right?"

Aoko froze, shocked at the soft voice in her ear. His lips were right beside her ear, short puffs of breath washing over her skin.

"W-what's gotten into you?" Aoko stammered out. Her shoulder rose as if to create a barrier between herself and the proximity of Kaito's face.

"It looks better in person than in the photos." Kaito leaned away from her, resting his chin in his hand so he could leisurely appreciate the girl in front of him.

"Are you just going to stare at me?" Irritation caused Aoko's eyebrow to twitch slightly. The infuriating smile graced Kaito's features as he nodded. "I'll fall asleep on you. The day I had was draining."

A smirk, as Aoko had never seen before, appeared on Kaito's face. It was a look of an older man. Of someone who saw something they wanted and would work hard to get it. A possessive look. There was no childish embarrassment or shy teasing. Neither was there a fiery passion or explosive spark. There was only certainty.

Aoko was his. And he was hers.

"Can we still be the way we always were?" Aoko asked him in a quiet voice.

"Of course. There's nothing that's changed between us. I've always been yours." Kaito smiled, the look passing.

"And I'm yours." Aoko could feel her heart beating against her chest. "But you're wrong, Kaito. Somethings are going to change. It can happen slowly though."

Standing, she held out her hand. He reached up and took it, letting her lead him out of the room. Flipping the lights off, she led him to her bed, crawling onto her stomach.

"You can have the blanket. I hurt too much." Aoko was still holding Kaito's hand as she drifted off to sleep. For an hour, Kaito just watched as Aoko drifted further into the dark bliss of sleep until he too lay down. The trip back and the whole roller coaster of emotions through the day wore him out. Before tucking himself into Aoko's blanket, he kicked his socks off. Who would ever sleep with socks on?

Summer was over, Fall passed in a haze of golds, oranges, browns and reds, and winter had settled in.

"Does your father know you're here?" Kaito asked Aoko as she took off her scarf and jacket.

"Of course." Aoko had a sly smile on her face. "He thinks I'm here to help 'poor Kaito' who can't do a thing on his own without Aoko to help him."

"Well, I do have this one problem I need your expertise in." Kaito fell into step behind the girl as she walked into the kitchen, watching her hips sway.

"Is it a dire emergency? There are a pile of dishes that are simply calling out my name." Aoko stopped abruptly, enjoying what she felt on her lower back as Kaito walked into her.

"I'll let you make that call, Doctor." Kaito breathed into her ear as he reached around, shamelessly cupping her breasts in his hands and massaging them until she started to grind her ass into his crotch.

"Not fair, Kuraba-san." Aoko turned to press against Kaito and wrap her hands around his neck. "I'm the doctor this time. I"ll be the one examining and diagnosing and treating _you_. Now, let's start by getting you into a proper room."

They didn't bother with the overhead light, choosing instead, to flip on the reading lamp Kaito installed beside his bed. Straddling on top of him, Aoko dropped the cheesy roleplaying and focused on kissing Kaito, trying to make him moan.

Wandering hand were grabbed and pressed into the wall beside Kaito's head. Those long playful fingers were capable of the most delightful distractions, but she wanted to focus.

It had been a while since they had spent any quiet time alone. Aoko knew for a certainty that it was driving her crazy. From Kaito's strained pants and eager disposition to touch and lick and nip, she figured he missed their alone time as well. They spent plenty of time together; at school, at home, out shopping, playing, but both Ginzo and Chikage were suddenly present in their lives. The children chose to spend time with their parents, rather than sneaking off together to steal kisses and touches that left them gasping and clutching each other in the shadows.

Once Chikage took off for another wild adventure and Ginzo got tied up in the biggest fraud case of the season, Aoko would visit Kaito for the weekend to clean his house. It wasn't a lie. But she didn't always manage to get the work done before playing. Sometimes, though, Aoko had to work harder at her playtime than for anything else.

Licking Kaito's bottom lip, she coaxed him to open his mouth, allowing her to flick her small tongue against the tip of his. A breathy sigh pushed into her own mouth as Kaito relaxed under her ministrations. The sigh turned into a groan as she shifted up, pulling his head back as she levered her hips off of him to lean towards him even more. His damnable trickster hands had somehow got loose and were tangling themselves into her hair, the firm grasp and tugging made her pull back enough to catch her breath.

Kaito took control.

As he rolled them over, Aoko noticed that her own hands were thrust into his messy hair. She laughed aloud at her own silliness, but was soon gasping as Kaito exposed her stomach to the air, trailing warm, strong fingers up and hot, wet lips down.

"Shirts, off." Kaito ordered and pulled Aoko into a sitting position. As their eyes locked, Aoko's breath caught. The dark possessive look was back. And she was tingling with anticipation of what he could do with her, to her, with that look.

Teasingly, Aoko slowly stripped off her first shirt. Turtleneck sweater. Then came the long sleeve shirt, then the tank top, leaving her in her blue bra. With deft fingers, Aoko undid the buttons on Kaito's shirt, pushing it open, watching his face as she dragged her short nails over his toned chest.

"You know?" Aoko purred as she undid his pants before doing her own. "This time last year, I was terrified of all this."

Tossing aside her pants, she also took the time to take off her socks. She noticed Kaito wore none. Crawling to the head of the bed, she let Kaito outwardly stare at her butt before sitting, back braced against the wall, pillow cushioning the hard surface.

"Were you?" Kaito dragged his eyes up her body. Long, powerful legs that he loved having clutched around him for any reason met at slender hips that still managed to fit him perfectly. He saw her blue panties, bootie shorts this time that he thoroughly enjoyed to see on her fine posterior. Her flat stomach, soft curving waist, then her breasts that were made for him to massage. He dragged his eyes up to her collar bone, he knew there was a bunch of nerves there that loved to be bit, up to her torturously long neck where he was glad she wore a turtleneck and scarf because she would have enough hickies to be considered a strangled victim when he was done with her. Then there was her face; soft jaw, lush mouth, devious tongue, small nose perfect for kissing, and the most beautiful and expressive eyes. And right now they were dark blue with lust.

"Do you want to know how I got over the terror?" Kaito rocked back, watching Aoko move. She slid off her panties and tossed it to her other clothes, allowing Kaito an unobstructed view of her moist entrance. "It was this summer; you were off doing whatever, Dad was chasing Kaitou Kid. Keiko dared me to wear that bikini. So I went to a waxing center as well."

Fingers rubbed and Kaito watched them delve in, swirling and pumping lightly. He felt his mouth open as he panted, his own hips rocking slightly to match her movements.

"That was the first time I did this," Aoko thrust her whole finger in. Kaito was glad that she had unzipped his pants as his member stiffened into the room. "And whenever I was home alone and incredibly horny from hormones, I would to this. But I learned something."

"What's that?" Kaito leaned over her, between her legs.

"My fingers aren't long enough." She pulled out to press her slick hand to his dry one, showing how her fingers were much shorter than his.

"I can help with that." His hand slid between them and he took her under.

-Owari

Author's Notes: So… this is my first smutty-ish piece I've ever posted… Naughty Aoko just wants to get some. Anyway, this is _not_ a story trying to tell teenagers to have sex! But if you do, be safe. Even if you aren't a teenager, don't go around getting pregnant when you don't want to. "No glove, no love." BE SAFE. (and have fun, right?) *cough*

Reviews are free. Try to be civil for other readers. Stronger reviews can be sent directly via PM messages.


End file.
